No title yet
by green-pens
Summary: There's been a lack of updates as of late, and I want my Freaks and Geeks, so I took things into my own hands.


I was watching Freaks and Geeks on DVD and found the chemistry between Lindsay and Daniel much more enjoyable that both Daniel and Kim and Nick and Lindsay. So I decided to make a work of fiction. I don't own the characters, if you didn't realize by now. Actually, if you didn't realize that by now, I am sad. Oh, and if there are inconsistencies between the show and the writing…just disregard it. I don't want to go back and look at it again.

June 15.

Daniel Desario lazily walked through the halls of McKinley High, aimlessly moving towards a classroom he had no interest in visiting. It was the norm' for him; show up to class, do nothing in that class, and then walk out of it like he wished he did in the first place. He, as most would assume, was a slacker. One who did nothing and expected nothing.

Yet to Daniel, he had everything he needed. He had his car, his friends, and his girl. Kim Kelly was, in his opinion, great. She gave him what he wanted and stayed with him when he asked. She, as he thought, was his other half; the one who he'd be with for the rest of his life. He even stopped fooling around with other girls for her.

'At least today's the last day of school,' he thought to himself. The long schedule of high school had finally come to a close. All he wanted was for the last few hours to pass in order for him to once again have one less weight taken off his shoulder. Although most wouldn't expect it, Daniel was burdened with a massive amount of responsibility for a 17 year-old. He would wake early in the morning to care for his ailing father, spend long days in school, and return home to continue caring for his father and needy mother. Cutting class made it seem like he had no direction, when in reality, it was all he could do to relieve himself of his adolescent pressures.

Turning the corner towards his locker, he saw his dreams come to a standing halt. There stood his girlfriend kissing some jock from the football team.

"What the hell?!" he yelled at the rather muscular blond guy kissing Kim. "What the fuck are you doing with your lips on my girl?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, freak? Get out of here, we're not done!"

At the sound of the last statement, the anger boiling inside of him exceeded all he could handle. "Like hell you will."

And with that, Daniel punched Jimmy, the guy, in the face. It, of course, did not faze the football player at all. But much to everyone, including Daniel's surprise, Jimmy didn't retaliate. Instead, Kim stepped in with a daunting question.

"Daniel, can I talk to you for a second?"

He knew it wasn't good; he could feel it in his fingertips. The girl—woman—that he loved and believed loved him back, was going to break up with him. In front of everyone.

"Nah. I'm not gonna take this, Kim. Forget about us—this."

A wave of guilt fell over Kim's face. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't do anything to change his feelings. Her normally aggressive demeanor fell to a more sincere one of regret and sadness.

"Daniel, I'm sorry."

"No. I'm…gonna go."

And with that, he walked off.

Watching the whole thing was Lindsay Weir, a friend of both Daniel and Kim. She had walked down the stairs only seconds earlier and saw everything, from the kisses to the punch to the abrupt end of the tumultuous relationship. Stopping at the bottom step, she flew into a wave of deep thought.

In reality, she knew that relationship was destined for failure. It was a pairing based on sex, and it wouldn't be able to hold them together. They had too many lows to combat the sparse highs that made up their dysfunctional coupling. In fact, Lindsay knew that Kim didn't feel the same way about Daniel anymore. She was told four nights earlier about Jimmy, the new love interest. She didn't tell Daniel, of course, because it wasn't her place to say. She didn't want to anger him any more than she knew he would be when he spoke to Kim. True, it was stupid of her not to speak, but they were both her friends, and being caught in the middle any more than she already was became a thought she did not want to encounter.

Her pondering came to a close when she noticed Daniel walking towards the front doors of the school. Curious as to where he was going and concerned over the well-being of her friend, she followed.

"Hey Daniel, wait up!"

Oblivious to the girl following him, Daniel kept his pace towards his car, stepping at a somewhat frantic pace.

"Daniel, hey!"

He turned around. There stood a girl with brown corduroys, a striped shirt, and an oversized green army jacket. Lindsay Weir, his only real female friend, was standing ten feet away from him with a look of curiosity and sympathy on her face.

"Hey," he replied sadly, looking at the floor throughout the exchange. "What are you doing out here? You have trig."

"Where are you going?" She asked. Her voice was soft and soothing.

"I don't know."

At that moment, she could tell he was sad, confused, and had no idea what to do next. She walked up to him and grabbed his keys.

"Come on, let me take you somewhere."

Normally he would take his keys back and say 'hell no,' but this time was different. Instead, he simply walked over to the passenger side of the Trans Am, got into the seat, and slouched.

Picking up on his inability to react to anything, Lindsay buckled up into the driver's seat and started the car.

"We're going to my house; my parents are out for the week."

The two pulled up to the Weir house ten minutes later. With the Trans Am parked in the driveway, the two headed towards the front door. Lindsay led, and Daniel, who hadn't really spoken since the incident at school, followed behind.

After unlocking the dead-bolt and turning the knob, she went inside. Holding the door open for Daniel to come in, she noticed that he hadn't moved at all. Looking at the ground, Daniel was still four steps away from Lindsay, oblivious to his surroundings. As some sort of a comfort, she grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, let's go inside."

He stared at her hand in his as he walked behind her. Soft, he thought. Her hands were much softer than Kim's. And smooth. God. He thought of Kim again. He started to tear up.

By this time, the two were in Lindsay's room. Physically and mentally spent, Daniel collapsed on Lindsay's bed, not making any noise at all, simply staring at the ceiling. It was reflection time for Daniel, and he had an awful lot to reflect about.

What was left for himself? He relied on three things to get him through life, and one had since excluded herself from the list. She was essential to his survival, but when he thought about it, there was no way he'd take her back. After all the trauma that occurred when he did something stupid, the two vowed never to let another person get between the two. But she did. And now he couldn't forgive her.

Lindsay was watching him the whole time he lay there. His ragged blue jeans were crinkled, as if they were never ironed. The blue button-down shirt that he often wore was not ironed, either. From the look of his clothes, one could tell he practically raised himself, and while she didn't feel sorry for him, she knew he didn't deserve any of it. He was a great guy, inside and out. When she felt like she didn't belong anywhere, he opened himself up to her and took her in. They became good friends from that point on and confided in each other.

She walked towards him and lay beside him.

"What are you thinking?" she said while facing the ceiling.

"I don't know," he broke his silence. "Stuff."

"Stuff, huh," she replied. "I like stuff. Stuff is good, you know? Much better than what Nick and I had. That was nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He chuckled at the statement. He knew Nick and Lindsay were not together nearly as long as he and Kim were, but things got serious between the two. Not much was said, but the rest of the 'freaks' knew that Nick was head over heals for her. She, they guessed, just didn't feel the same way.

He turned towards her and smiled. In hopes of keeping the spotlight off of himself, he asked her, "Well, what happened between the two of you, anyway?"

She turned onto her side, fully facing Daniel. "I'm not really sure. I mean, he was just too…clingy? I don't know. He wrote me that song and, GOD. You know?"

Again, he chuckled.

"He's just not…" she momentarily paused to collect her words. "He's just not what I had imagined. He's not right for me."

"Well, what is, then?" an intrigued Daniel asked. At this point, he was staring intently at her, searching for a clue to get into her head.

She laughed off the question. "When I figure it out, I'll get back to you."

He lay flat on his back again and studied the ceiling.

"What about you, Daniel?"

"What about me?"

"You know what I'm going to ask."

Normally, Daniel would take this statement as a cue to leave. He wasn't really comfortable talking about feelings and love and everything packaged with it. But Lindsay was different. She, he realized, was much like a best friend.

"I guess…" he started. "I guess I knew Kim and I weren't supposed to be. We're young, right?"

Lindsay just nodded.

"We're young and we shouldn't know all the answers to everything right now. How do I know she's the best I can do?"

"Wow, Daniel. You've really taken this in stride," Lindsay said, somewhat skeptical.

"Yeah, well that was just what I figured I'm supposed to say," he began. "Lindsay, this hurts. I know I screwed up before, but we said we wouldn't do that anymore…" Before he could say more, a tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to hide it, wiping it away quickly. But the sniffle that followed was unable to be masked.

Lindsay scooted towards him and pulled him into a hug. He complied, curling towards her and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

It was at that point the unthinkable happened. Daniel Desario broke into a fit of tears. The two lay on the bed, Daniel openly crying, and Lindsay consoling him. They soon fell asleep.


End file.
